Misterioso guardian
by Kyam Cullen
Summary: Edward trata de salvar a Bella por todos los medios de un vampiro nomada, llevandola a una pequena cabana en el bosque, el se ha convertido en su protector, aunque para ella solo sea quien la protege. Como cambiaran las vidas del otro estos dias a solas.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de SM!**

**Espero comentarios! SOn los que motivan a escribir mas rapido!**

Gracias por leer!

**MISTERIOSO GUARIAN**

**CAPITULO 1**

Después del incidente con la van de Tyler esta mañana simplemente no lograba refrenar mi ansiedad, mi instinto demando protegerla, y yo me deje llevar, sostenerla en mis brazos hubiera sido una de las mas placenteras sensaciones de esta vida, por llamarla así, de no haber sido por los pensamientos de aquel nómada.

_**No ahora James… Paciencia…. Delicia… Síguela de cerca…Espera James…Cuando este sola.. Esta noche..**_

Trate de no demostrar mi rabia ante el, que ni siquiera sospechara que alguien había notado su presencia. Mi hermana Alice lo vio, lo vio seguirla a casa y matarla al caer la noche. Nada me había costado tanto trabajo como ponerla en pie y dejarla fuera de mis brazos… Solo será un segundo, mientras logro preparar todo.

_**Edward, Que sucede**_

Pregunto mi hermana Alice,

**Lo lamento, diles a los demás que lo siento pero no puedo quedarme.**

_**Pero Edward no puedes hacerlo, menos sin su consentimiento…**_

**Tú sabes lo que ocurrirá si no intervengo**, y lo vi en sus pensamientos, James tomaría la vida de Isabella Swan en un santiamén, tan pronto estuviera en casa.

_**Apresúrate Edward**_

Di media vuelta y subí a mi auto, aparentaba estar tan tranquilo como cualquier otro dia, no quería por nada en el mundo que James supiera que su plan no era particularmente un secreto, no negare que tan solo escuchar cuanto el deseaba su sangre, me hacia sentir aquel monstruo en mi interior demandarla con fuerza. Trate de calmarla y me dirigí al hospital y espere a que saliera del hospital, no estaba preparado para lidiar con una explicación para Carlisle, una explicación para la cual ni siquiera yo tenia respuesta. Que mas daba, que mas me importaba a mi lo que ocurriera con ella, yo no era un héroe ni mucho menos, aun así, no podía evitarlo, no ella, no quería que nada la lastimara. Mi ansiedad y mi miedo a que algo ocurriera me provoco acelerar las cosas, simplemente conduje directo a su casa y espere a que estuviera en su habitación, gracias a Dios no había rastro de James ahí, cuando ella llego espere el momento oportuno en que diera la espalda a la puerta, tome un pañuelo con cloroformo y cayo dormida en mis brazos.

**Lo siento** murmure en su oído, como no me dio tiempo de preparar nada, la lleve a una vieja cabaña en el bosque con la que me había topado un par de veces, una de las propiedades en Londres había sido mi primer idea pero no lograría poner a Isabella en un avión sin llamar la atención, y yo no quería que ella supiera que yo estaba detrás de esto, que a final de cuentas era un rapto, no quería que supiera que yo era su captor. No quería que me odiara aunque estaba consciente de que lo haría, solo esperaba poder protegerla, una vez supiera que estaría a salvo, la llevaría a casa y no volvería a verla jamas, no me entrometería jamás… Es simplemente que un vampiro..Esa no es una forma de morir que deseara para nadie… mucho menos para ella…

En la pequeña cabaña no había luz eléctrica, pero estaba seguro de mantenerla a salvo siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado. No estaba precisamente en condiciones precarias, simplemente abandonada, pero pudiese incluso llamarse habitable. Ella dormía en la cama que acondicione en la habitación del fondo, y yo la contemple por mas de tres horas. Alice no me cuestiono al respecto pero la duda seguía punzante en mi cabeza. Cual era mi necesidad de estar con ella, porque de alguna manera se sentía tan bien tenerla a mi lado, y porque la sensación no terminaba en que ella estuviera a salvo, era yo quien me sentía completo. Miles de preguntas me atacaron en ese momento, recordé de pronto la sensación de tener su cuerpo cerca, mi garganta ardía, pero inexplicablemente mis instintos estaban refrenados, o deberé decir, opacados ante sentimientos desconocidos para mí. Quería sentir su piel calida, quería escuchar su voz…Quería ser una parte tan natural en su vida.. Un amigo, quizás algo mas.. Algo que se me permitiera, si fuéramos simplemente dos adolescentes.. Un imposible… Salí a despejar mis pensamientos y cerré con llave la puerta de la habitación.


End file.
